


No Mercy for the Pets

by 1000014



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still have it in my head that Plaga is some what responsible for some...interesting liaisons between carriers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy for the Pets

Bodies mindlessly entangled together, no soul, all primal. The top heads of Los Illuminados watching, laughing, as the parasites which lived in the two men fed their animalistic desires using the helpless fleshy vessels.

Both Luis and Leon had been untied, Sadler "allowing _his_ pets to play"; his control over the creatures far too strong at this moment. The helpless eyes of both men locked, as their bodies rubbed against each other, the inevitable use of friction causing them both to harden. Leon slowly blinked at Luis, an indication that the two men seemed to know what would happen; the parasite had only taken the physical side. Neither could stop it, yet Leon's eyes gave a sort of comfort to the Spaniard, as his hand clasped over his plaga fuelled erection.

Luis' head rolled back, a groan escaping accented lips, as Leon's body was told to shift his head down, and take the dick in his mouth, it pushing to the back of his throat. The American coughed, but didn't falter, and started sucking, licking and giving full attention to the 'meal' he was forced to eat. Luis hands crept onto Leon's hair, tugging at it as his dick was deep throated in and out, the hands ever so slightly pushing the brunette down onto it more often than he was giving.

The logical side of Luis' mind was trying to forget the fact, that this was nothing to do with him. It wasn't anything about the American perse; he was fairly attractive, and good god he could use his mouth. It was the stares of Los Illuminados putting him off, feeling their eyes on him.

He purely focused on the fact this now-in-his-mind very attractive man was practically eating his erection in on go, taking it all in, pulling off, licking at precum. Luis' leg twitched as a finger found it's way inside him, twisting around, as the mouth did its work on his dick.

A second finger slid in, stretching him. If Luis was capable of biting his lip, that would of been the time. His hands pushed Leon's mouth down hard as he came, his cum pumping down Leon's throat,  the American forced to swallow.

A small laughter filled the air from the men instigating this liaison. As Luis released his grip, Leon slowly pulled away, a mixture of spit and semen dribbling down to his fingers, which preceded to remove themselves from the hole. In an instant, he flipped the Spanish man over, pulling his hips up as he clambered on top, his erection eagerly nudging at the same place his fingers just were.

Luis was plunged into, as he winced, his hands forming fists on the cold floor. He squirmed around as Leon started a steady rhythm of thrusts. Luis's body eagerly pushed back onto Leon, forcing his dick deep in. Leon grabbed the Spaniard's hips, his nails digging into flesh as he fucked. He took short shallow breaths as he sped up, unable to control himself. He unloaded into Luis, his legs giving way as he fell forward, the weight making Luis' head hit the floor with a sickening crack.

Leon and Luis were left piled on top of each other as the bosses in charge walked away, summoning lackeys to redress the now unconscious men, and tie them together, leaving them in the cabin alone.


End file.
